The Heart of a Pirate
by EvanPeters
Summary: Edward left and Bella decides to go back to where she truly belongs, the 17th century. So she can be with the one she loves, even if he doesn't love her back. Bella/Jack  one-sided at first.
1. Chapter 1

***Bella's POV***

If Edward wasn't a vampire I would have refused to go on a walk with him and dumped him the second he arrived at my house but since I really didn't want to die before I got to go home I went outside with him.

About four steps into the forest, barely on the trail, Edward came to a stop. He had been acting so strange lately –ever since my birthday– but today had been the strangest so far.

First Alice wasn't at school, she had apparently gone on vacation with Jasper, then Edward was quiet all throughout our classes, and now he was stopping a walk barely a minute into it. Life was so much easier back home.

Home… No, I can't think about that right now.

I focused my attention back on Edward, whose stony face was watching mine carefully with blank eyes. He leaned against a tree, still staring. I shifted uneasily.

"Okay, let's talk." I stood with baited breath as he inhaled deeply.

"Bella, we're leaving," he said emotionlessly.

Inside I was jumping for joy, but on the outside I put on a confused face, "Why now? Another year–"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, being much too happy. But I did catch one thing; he was breaking up with me! YES! Now I didn't have to worry about him attacking me when I broke up with him. But keeping up my act, I asked,

"When you say we–"

"I mean my family and myself," he cut me off again. He said it slowly, as if I was some little kid, irritating bloodsucker! I was too happy to speak; but I knew I had to say something, so after finding my voice I said,

"But, I'll come with you. Everything will be fine, and when Alice comes back–" I broke realizing the real reason Alice wasn't at school today. Looking at Edward, I questioned hesitantly, even though I knew it was true; "She isn't coming back, is she?" He shook his head wordlessly. "Are the other's gone too?"

"Yes. I stayed behind to say goodbye."

"But-but," I stuttered, acting like a confused, heartbroken teenage girl. "I'll come with you–"

"I don't want you with me," he interrupted. I narrowed my eyes at this statement, was he trying to say what I thought he was trying to say?

"You … don't … want me?"

"No."

"But–"

"You're not good for me, Bella."

I was smirking as I said my next sentence,

"If that's what you want," I replied with fake difficulty.

He gave a firm nod and started to turn, but then swiftly faced me again. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless – for Charlie's sake," he hastily added on before I got the wrong idea. I nodded my consent, though I knew I probably wouldn't keep my word at all. He continued, "And in return, I'll make it seem like I never existed."

He turned around and was gone. I almost cheered, I was so happy he was gone. Now I could go back home and see the man I loved again, even if he didn't love me back.

I walked back to my house and walked up to my room. Inside my closet was a chest, and inside that chest was the key to getting back to where I belonged.

I lifted up the chest and underneath it was the key. I grabbed the key and opened up the chest. Inside of it was a mirror, I grabbed it and closed back up the chest. I then looked at the mirror and said the five words that I had been longing to say for weeks,

"I want to go home."

As the room started to spin I looked around it one more time. I knew that no one would remember me; they would all think I was a dream.

And I was ok with that.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**And there is the first chapter!**

**-Alana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight'.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Bella's POV***

_I walked back to my house and walked up to my room. Inside my closet was a chest, and inside that chest was the key to getting back to where I belonged._

_I lifted up the chest and underneath it was the key. I grabbed the key and opened up the chest. Inside of it was a mirror, I grabbed it and closed back up the chest. I then looked at the mirror and said the five words that I had been longing to say for weeks,_

_"I want to go home."_

_As the room started to spin I looked around it one more time. I knew that no one would remember me; they would all think I was a dream._

_And I was ok with that._

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Bella's POV***

When I opened my eyes I immediately knew where I was, Tortuga. It was obvious too; even in the day there were still whores and drunks roaming the street looking for someone to sleep with or rob.

I walked into the Faithful Bride and went straight to the back where there were rooms available. I grabbed a cloak of a chair and wrapped it around me so no one could see my modern clothes.

I walked up to the bartender and asked for a room.

"Sorry, were all out of rooms."

"Oh, that's okay I'll just stay with a friend."

I turned around and like a sign from God; there was the friend that I was going to blackmail into letting me stay with him. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack. Jack Sparrow!"

He turned towards me and looked around, trying to find the source of the yelling. When he saw me a huge smile broke across his handsome face.

"Bella!"

He jogged over to me and pulled me into a brief hug. Over his shoulder I saw a young man with long brown hair walking over to us. Immediately my brain was scanning him for the weakest parts of his body. Jack felt me stiffen up and let go; he followed my gaze and when he saw who I was looking at he said,

"Don't worry, he's a friend."

I relaxed but didn't let my guard down; with Jack you could never tell if he meant an actual friend or someone he owes money to. When the man reached us Jack introduced us,

"Bella, this is William. William Turner."

And then it all made sense. I had heard about The Curse of Cortez, and Bootstraps medallion was the only one still needed.

"William, this is Bella Swan; an old friend."

"It's nice to meet you, William." I smiled and held out my hand; he shook it and said,

"Likewise, and please, call me Will."

Jack, who had been watching us this whole time, cleared his throat. I looked over and knew there was something he wanted to discuss with me. He led me over to a table in the back of the bar and there I saw Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, it's been to long!"

"Aye, Ms. Swan it has. But that is not my fault, where ye been?"

"That's a story for another time Mr. Gibbs. Now Jack, I need to ask you-" I had turned to Jack and found him practically drooling at some whore that was sitting at the table next to us. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of his trance.

"What? Oh Bella did you say something?"

I felt something inside my stomach and knew what it was. I turned away from him so he couldn't see me when tears welled up in my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling, drew in a breath, and turned back to Jack.

"Yes I was wondering why you need that boy. I mean obviously he's not a pirate and doesn't look like he will ever be one." Jack looked at me confused look on his face and said,

"You haven't heard about The Curse of Cortez?"

"I have heard of it, is the reason you need him because Bootstrap Bill's his father?"

"Yes he's the perfect leverage." During this Mr. Gibbs had been looking extremely confused and looked as though he had decided it was time to cut in.

"Now," began Gibbs, "what's the nature of this venture you're 'n?" I could see the smirk that Jack had on his face.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Gibbs choked on his drink a little. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Of course he does. He used to be the Captain of it after all.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack paused "… all I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa; he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?"

"Prove me wrong," said Gibbs. "What makes ya think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" Jack started nodding over at where Will was standing and I saw that a particularly large whore was trying to grope him and he looked very uncomfortable. I stifled a laugh and turned back to Jack. And it looked as though Gibbs had finally gotten what Jack was trying to say.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Gibbs eyes grew wide and he said,

"Is he now? Leverage says you? I think I can feel a change in the wind says I? I'll find us a crew. There's got to be some people on this rock as crazy as the both of you."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I said.

"Take what you can," Jack toasts us.

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs and I said together.

After a couple more drinks I was exceptionally drunk and leaned onto Jacks lap, thinking that if I could I would spend my whole life here. Jack was stroking my hair and looked like he was about to say something when I heard someone that was sickeningly familiar say,

"BELLA!"

I sat up and saw the seven people I never wanted to see again; the Cullens.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**And there is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Alana **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me BluezCluez. I just wanted to tell you guys that I will try to update at least once a week but if I miss a week it's because of school. I have really important tests coming up and have to study.**

**Okay, this is going to be one of those Edward is way over protective stories because I never really liked him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight'.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Bella POV***

_After a couple more drinks I was exceptionally drunk and leaned onto Jacks lap, thinking that if I could I would spend my whole life here. Jack was stroking my hair and looked like he was about to say something when I heard someone that was sickeningly familiar say,_

_"BELLA!"_

_I sat up and saw the seven people I never wanted to see again, the Cullen's._

x.x.x.x.x.x

There were the Cullen's in all of their perfectly, perfect glory and they were staring at me like I had gone crazy. We stared at each other for a minute before Edward ran up and grabbed me out of Jacks arms.

"Bella! What are you doing in this strangers lap? He could hurt you. You're coming home with me right now!" Edward looked absolutely livid and it was all I could do to keep from laughing. I pulled myself from his grasp and sat back down on Jack's lap.

"Edward, this is my home. I'm from the 17th century! And this stranger is Captain Jack Sparrow; he's like a brother to me." Okay, that was a lie. I was totally in love with him but they didn't need to know that at the moment.

"What are you talking about? I've never heard you say anything about him"

I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"That's because Tia Dalma made me promise not to tell anyone where/when I was from."

That was when Jack decided to step in and save me from revealing anything else.

"Wait, Tia was the one that sent you away! Oh, she's going to regret the day she messed with Davy Jones!"

"Jack! Shush, people can hear you! That's a secret and you know it!" Jack looked at me, and his eyes softened up. But then they became hard again. He turned towards the Cullen's and asked whom they were.

Carlisle spoke up before Edward could say anything stupid.

"We're the Cullen's, we knew Bella before…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Knowing that Jack was confused I leaned over and said,

"We met before I came back." He seemed to get what I was saying. I then turned back to the Cullen's and noticed something; they were wearing modern day clothing. I could tell that Jack had noticed to because he was giving them all weird looks. I stood up, dragged them out the door and over to the nearest clothing shop. I went around and grabbed some clothes that looked about their size and handed it to each of them. I then grabbed a baggy shirt and some breeches and walked to the back to change out of these uncomfortable modern clothes.

***Jacks POV***

Jack watched Bella drag the strange family out of The Faithful Bride and into the store across the street. He turned back to Gibbs and sighed; he could tell that the Edward person and Bella had been or were still a thing. The thought of them together made him sick but he didn't know why. He told Gibbs this and the smirk that had been on his face since Bella had sat on is lap grew even bigger. When he asked why Gibbs said,

"You're in love with Bella." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack just stared at him like he was crazy, snorted and turned back around; but not before he said,

"Yeah right, she's like a little sister to me." But deep-down Jack knew that he did feel something for Bella; he had since the moment he saw her.

***Flashback***

_Jack had just finished plundering a Navy Captains house when he saw a young girl sitting by the water. She was beautiful; there was no denying it. She had long, wavy brown hair, and a delicate figure. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise; she jumped up and starting backing away from him._

"_Wait!" He called, "I won't hurt you, I was just wondering why you were sitting out here?"_

_She narrowed her eyes but answered anyway._

_"There was someone in my house that I didn't know and I decided to come out here before I could get hurt." He looked at her and then saw her and then saw her clothes; they looked like something the child of a very wealthy and respected man would wear and he realized that this was probably the Captains daughter._

_"And were is your house?" She pointed to the house he just raided and he sucked in his breath. Just as he was about to bid her farewell he noticed something. On her wrist was a "P" that had been branded on to her skin. He grabbed her arm and pulled back her sleeve to get a better look. The girl's eyes widened as she realized her mistake and she tried to pull her arms out his grip. He let her go and pulled back his own sleeve to show her his own brand. When she saw it she relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Jack then held out his hand and introduced his self._

_"'Ello, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. What's your name?" She shook his hand and said,_

_"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." He smiled and they spent the rest of the night talking._

***Flashback Over***

After that Bella ran away with him and they sailed the Caribbean together, trying to get the Black Pearl back. But about a year and half ago Bella had disappeared after a visit to Tia Dalma. Jack had searched for her for months but she had simply fallen off the face of the Earth. Eventually he had given up hope and slipped into an alcohol and sex filled rage. But two months ago he had decided to stop moping and continue searching for the Pearl. But he had never stopped wishing that Bella would reappear.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**Hope you liked it! I'm going to try and start making the chapters longer. **

**-Alana**


	4. Chapter 4

**School was closed because of an ice/snow storm so I decided to write a new chapter.**

**In response to a review from "iLuvTwiBoyz", I read the story you talked about and I do see the similarities but this kind of plot is really common and I will try to make this story as original as possible. Trust me; I have a lot of drama planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight'.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Jack's POV***

_After that Bella ran away with him and they sailed the Caribbean together, trying to get the Black Pearl back. But about a year and half ago Bella had disappeared after a visit to Tia Dalma. Jack had searched for her for months but she had simply fallen off the face of the Earth. Eventually he had given up hope and slipped into an alcohol and sex filled rage. But two months ago he had decided to stop moping and continue searching for the Pearl. But he had never stopped wishing that Bella would reappear._

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Bella's POV***

When the Cullen's had changed into their new clothes we walked back to The Faithful Bride. There I saw Jack and Gibbs talking to some whores, obviously trying to get them in bed. I walked up to their table and cleared my throat, I gave the two girls my best glare and they jumped up and ran away. Jack looked mad and then amused. He shook his head and started to pout; he looked at me with those beautiful deep brown eyes of his and willed me with his eyed to let him sleep with them. I almost fell for it when two men start to fight and their yelling snapped me out of my trance. I looked at him again and said,

"No, and that's final."

He sighed and stood up, he turned towards Gibbs and told him that he'd be at the docks at noon and that a crew better be waiting for him there. With that said Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a room he had apparently rented out in case he scored a night with a whore.

Just as he was about to open the door two ice cold arms pulled me back. I turned around and saw Edward standing there sending Jack a murderous glare. I glared at him and pulled myself out of his arms and walked over to Jack. Edward then shifted his glare to me and I said,

"Edward I DO NOT love you! I was just pretending so that I would fit in. I mean your cute and everything but I really don't want to be with you! Besides I love somebody else." Edward stared at me for a moment before growling and walking away.

I turned back around and saw Jack looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked very annoyed. All I wanted to do was go to bed, is that too much to ask?

"You love someone? Who?" You; but like I would ever admit that.

"No one you know, don't worry." I opened up the door and flopped down onto the bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.

***Jack's POV***

As I watched Bella's breathing slow down I realized that she was the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my- wait, what! No she's like my little sister!

"Maybe she used to be Jackie but maybe her being gone made you see her as more than that?" I looked down and on my right shoulder was a mini-me, and another one peering out of the hair that was hanging over my left shoulder. It looked at me and said,

"No Jackie, your just confused. A girl would slow you down!"

"But you love her Jackie, and she loves you! It's very obvious, everyone knows it!" My eyes widened and I gasped,

"She loves me? Really? Are you sure?"

The mini-me on his left shoulder looked outraged and said,

"Of course not! Didn't you hear what she told that guy earlier? She thinks of you as a brother! Just like you think of her like a sister!" The mini-me on my right shoulder just glared at the other one and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. He sighed and lay down next to Bella on the bed. This was going to be a long night.

***Edward's POV* **

I growled, the man thought that Bella loved him! She was my Bella, she loved me not him. I got up, planning to go wake up the man and teach him a lesson when Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Stop. You'll hurt Bella if you do. She just woke up and will protect him if you try to hurt him." Edward growled and sat back down.

He didn't care how much Bella loved that man. He was going to make her love him; whether she wanted to or not.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**Sorry, I know its short but I wanted to save what I have planned for after this for another chapter and my dad is making me get off the computer so that my brother can get on. *Sigh* Little brothers, what are you to do? You can't live with them and you can't live without them.**

**Until next time…**

**-Alana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I was late but I'm back for a while! And 'TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle', Leukemia is blood cancer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight'.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Edward's POV* **

_I growled, the man thought that Bella loved him! She was my Bella; she loved me not that pirate. I got up, planning to go wake up the man and teach him a lesson when Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back down._

_"Stop. You'll hurt Bella if you do. She just woke up and will protect him if you try to hurt him." Edward growled and sat back down._

_He didn't care how much Bella loved that man. I was going to make her love me; whether she wanted to or not._

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Bella's POV***

When I woke up the first thing I realized was that I wasn't in my bed in Charlie's house. I sat up wondering where I was and how I got there when I saw Jack, and it all came back to me. Edward breaking up with me, me going back home, seeing Jack again and the Cullen's showing up again. Sighing, I slowly I got out of bed slowing so as not to wake up Jack. I made my way to over to the side of the room where I had laid out a clean shirt.

I slowly peeled off the shirt I was wearing so I didn't rip it and laid it down beside the bed. I turned around to pick up my new shirt when I realized that Jack was awake and staring at me. When he saw me looking at him, his eyes widened and he turned away. I blushed and hurried putting on my shirt. After I had washed my face I hurried out the door and down the stairs.

***Jack's POV***

I was woken up by Bella getting out of bed and going to get ready for the day. I turned over to see what she was doing when I realized that she was standing in front of me−without a shirt on. I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at her, she was beautiful! She had a toned stomach, and nice, b− oh no she saw me looking at her! My eyes widened and I quickly turned back over. She finished getting ready and hurried out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

I quickly got out of bed threw on a shirt and rushed out of the door and sprinted through the door after Bella. When I found her she was talking with those Cullen's. There was something not right about that family. They were all pale white, and flawless, with liquid topaz eyes, and that boy−Edward! He thought that Bella loved him! Bella was mine! I loved her, and she loved me, I hoped. All of a sudden Edward turned and growled at me, who growls at people! The pixie looking girl grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back towards her, obviously trying to calm him down for whatever reason.

I then turned my attention to my Bella−wait! She's not MY Bella, yet. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and leaned in to hear what Bella was saying to the oldest man.

***Bella's POV***

"Carlisle, I know you want to come with me but I just think that it might be too dangerous for you guys." Carlisle just looked at me weirdly and then started too laughed?

"Bella, you do know that we are…" He broke off, looked around, leaned in, and whispered. "Vampires, right?" I laughed and said,

"Of course I do Carlisle it's just that there an exceptional amount of fire in the Caribbean." Carlisle sighed and looked at me.

"Bella we can take care of ourselves" I glared at him for a moment before nodding and turning around to get some rum. But before I could the bar I noticed Jack standing there staring at me like I was crazy.

"What!"

"Why does it matter to them that there's fire in the Caribbean?" What do I tell him!

"Because they're afraid of fire, it terrifies them." Jack looked at me for a moment, and his mouth to say something. Then he thought better of it, shrugged and turned around to order us a drink.

'_This is going to be a long couple of months._' I thought before drinking my rum.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Sorry it's so short but it's getting hard to write with all of the treatment I'm getting.**

**-Alana**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHH! Don't worry I'm not dead! Here is the next chapter!**

**I will try to make this chapter longer the others to make up for the really, really, long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' world or 'Twilight' because if I did Jack would be in a relationship with me and Bella would be with Jacob.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Bella's POV***

_"Why does it matter to them that there's fire in the Caribbean?" What do I tell him!_

_"Because they're afraid of fire, it terrifies them." Jack looked at me for a moment, and opened his mouth to say something. Then he thought better of it, shrugged and turned around to order us a drink._

_This is going to be a long couple of months. I thought before drinking my rum._

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Bella's POV***

Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Will, The Cullen's, and I walked down to the docks. When we got there, standing in a line that stretched all the way down the docks was the most pathetic group of people I had ever seen in my entire life.

There were about 5 men who looked as though one good wind would blow them over; a person down the line that I was sure was a girl, and another man who was quite possibly the shortest person that I had ever seen.

As Jack started walking down the line of "sailors", Gibbs started talking about how they were all good, faithful and crazy (The Cullen's looked mortified at that statement, but I suppose you would have to be crazy if you actually wanted to serve underneath Jack).

Then the Captain turned to one man with a parrot on his shoulder and asked him,

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" When he didn't answer, Jack got frustrated and said much more sternly this time,

"Mr. Cotton! Answer me!" Gibbs then leaned in closer to Jack and said,

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out; so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." While Gibb's was saying this Jack was making faces at Cotton, while Will, and The Cullen's were looking at him like he was crazy. I was used to Jack's personality by now and was inspecting my nails which were painted pink and purple; Alice had done them shortly before Edward had left me.

After Jack had gotten the parrot to answer the question he had asked Mr. Cotton, he started to make his way down the line. All the while inspecting the person I was sure was a girl. She must have said something to Jack when I wasn't paying attention because he was looking at her like… well, like someone with Jack's mental stability would look at something they doesn't quite understand.

When he reached her he pulled the hat off her head and when he saw who it was, said,

"Anamaria!" In response to his joyous outcry she slapped him across the face and said,

"You. Stole. My. Boat."

"Well, actually―" CRACK! She had slapped him again.

"―Borrowed, borrowed with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

I was watching this whole scene with an extreme amount of amusement and just a hint of jealousy. Amusement because Jack was cowering behind his banana, like a child caught stealing from a cookie jar; and jealousy because I had always wanted to slap Jack and because she interacted with him like they had once been… together, and that's what made me really angry.

I was pulled out of my musing by our crew, if you would call them, yelling 'AYE' and starting to make their way towards the cargo. I made to follow them but before I could make it any further I felt two strong, ice cold arms circle around my waist, and hold me back.

It was Edward.

"Love, this is dangerous. I can't allow you to go with them. We are going to stay on land and find a way back to the 21st century. Then we can be together again. Okay, Love." I couldn't believe this! After everything thing he'd seen, he still thought that I would want to go back.

I forced my way out of his arms and turned around to look at him.

"First of all, I am not your 'love', remember I'm not good for you and you don't love me. Second of all, this is my home and I am staying here, with Jack. And finally, I do_**not**_ love you. I love someone else, someone that was born and raised in this century and still lives here." When I finished saying this, I took a deep breath and turned around.

Jack was standing a few feet away, listening to our conversation just like I knew he would be. Our eyes connected for a second and when they did I could feel myself getting lost in them; I could see me and Jack kissing, getting married, having children and growing old together.

I shook my head to get rid myself of these thoughts and started walking towards the cargo.

***Jack's POV***

I was arguing with myself again.

I just didn't want to believe that I loved Bella. I mean pirates don't fall in love; we get drunk, have sex with a pretty girl, and then leave before she wakes up the next morning; it's just the way we are. Sure Bella's beautiful; she has silky, brown hair that I love to run my fingers through, amazing chocolate brown eyes that I get lost in whenever I look at her, and her face is just perfect. She has magnificent, smooth, porcelain skin that is flawless, and plump, juicy, blood red lips that I can imagine claiming with my own and― wait! What am I doing! I think none of those things about her!

I scolded myself bit more and started making my way towards the ship, trying to ignore the knowing look that Gibbs was sending my way.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. In between treatment, hanging out with friends, and finishing my summer homework, I haven't had time to work on this story. But today I finished the first draft of the last chapter of this story and after I am done perfecting it I will start working on a sequel.**

**Thanks for all of you that reviewed and subscribed to my story,**

**-Alana**


	7. Chapter 7

**A lot of people have asked how I am, so let me answer that question… I am doing great! The treatment is hard but I know it's worth it! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Love you all sooooooooooooo much!**

**I know the Cullen's haven't been mentioned a lot, but they're going to be in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight', would I be letting you read my work for free?**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Jack's POV***

_Sure Bella's beautiful; she has silky, brown hair that I love to run my fingers through, amazing chocolate brown eyes that I get lost in whenever I look at her, and her face is just perfect. She has magnificent, smooth, porcelain skin that is flawless, and plump, juicy, blood red lips that I can imagine claiming with my own and― wait! What am I doing! I think none of those things about her!_

_I scolded myself bit more and started making my way towards the ship, trying to ignore the knowing look that Gibbs was sending my way._

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Bella's POV***

Will, Gibbs, and I were looking over the edge of the ship; well me and Gibbs were, Will was watching Jack try and decide which direction to go, when Will asked something that I actually knew the answer to,

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Now this was a question that not many knew the answer to, but as I had been there when he had gotten the compass, I knew exactly how he had gotten it. But before I could answer, Gibbs (who had not been there) answered for me.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him. Back when he Captain of the _Black Pearl_." Even though I hadn't known him when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl,_ I still knew exactly what Gibbs was talking about.

The Isla de Muerta was an island that could not be found, except for those who already know where it was hidden. Now, even though Jack trusted me, he had never told me where the island was. I had always suspected it was because of what Barbossa has done to him after he had told him the island's bearings. But I could never be 100% sure because Jack always changed the subject whenever I brought it up.

Gibbs was now telling Will about the crew of the _Black Pearl's _mutiny against Jack. And even though I had heard the story before I felt the need to listen to it again.

"Three days out into a venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack and left him on an island to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." This story had always intrigued me. The fact that someone would do something that terrible to a man who considered him one of his closest friends horrified me. If Jack did that to me, I don't think I would ever recover.

"So that's the reason for the…" Will was now trying to imitate Jack on one of his… worse days, by making weird gestures with his hands and making faces that you would probably only ever see on someone that had been declared legally insane; because of the latter I felt the need to stand up for Jack.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him! It's not his fault that Barbossa is a lying, bastard!" Will looked as though he wanted to reprimand me for my language but thought better of it, and turned back to Gibb's who had continued to tell the story.

"Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol's starting to look real friendly." Now, as tough as I was, this part of the story always made be tear up; because I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without Jack. I would probably be stuck doing the same thing over and over again like I did when I was little. But I couldn't think about that now; if I burst into tears, I don't think any of the crew would let me forget it.

Gibbs was now telling Will about the 'way' that Jack escaped the island. Seeing as Jack trusted he had told me how he had really gotten off the island, but I won't go into that right now.

"He waded into the shallows; and he waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft." I didn't think Will believed this story at all because he looked at Gibbs and said,

"He roped a couple of see turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Gibbs opened his mouth to say something and when he thought about it he must of realized he had no idea, because he closed his mouth and looked away from Will…. And right at Jack.

Jack had wandered over in the middle of Gibb's story and when Gibb's couldn't answer he took it upon himself to do so.

"Human hair… from my back." Now, as much as I loved him, that disgusted me every time I heard it. But it was also funny because after he said that Jack looked at me and winked; it was all I could do to keep myself from laughing.

Jack then turned to the crew and said,

"Let go the anchor."

"Aye, Captain, Aye!" They all ran off to do Jack's bidding, and when they did Jack started walking towards the long boat.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." I cleared my throat and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at me and said,

"No."

"But Jack―"

"No, and that's final. Barbossa doesn't know about you yet and I'd like to keep it that way." He patted me on the head and walked away leaving me standing there, pouting.

***Jack's POV***

I felt bad about making Bella stay behind, I mean she is a really good pirate; but I only did it because I know that if Barbossa found out that I loved― NO! If he ever found out that I was friends with her, he would take her and I would never see her ever again.

Will and I made our up the river that led to the main chamber where I knew Barbossa would hide the treasure. We had just passed by the skeleton that marked the halfway point when Will asked,

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates Code. Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves?" I could tell he was sneering just by the way he said it. That was one thing I knew Will was wrong about. I was certain that if I was left behind Bella would come back to save me; she had told me the day I explained the code to her. And, though I would never admit it to anyone but myself; I would do the same for her. But I couldn't say that to Will so I decided to torment him some more.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga. And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

***Bella's POV***

I was _furious_!

How dare he tell me I couldn't come with him! I could take of myself; I had been doing it for 16 years before I met him; I would show him!

I walked over to the long boats and started preparing one of them, when Edward and Alice walked over (it was cloudy out so they weren't sparkling) and tried to convince be to stay. Well Alice tried to convince me and Edward demanded that I stay.

"Bella, I don't think you should follow him. It could be dangerous; I am not sure what's going to happen because for some reason whenever I try to see what's going to happen in the cave my visions disappears." I looked at her for a second; contemplating all the possible reasons that she would lose her visions because of the island. The only reason I would come up with was something Jack had told me a long time ago,

"_There is ancient magic surrounding the island; put there by the Sea Goddess, Calypso."_

I would assume that because she hadn't encountered the magic within the cave before, her powers couldn't adjust to show her what would happen; but that was just a guess.

"Alice, I will be fine; I'm a pirate just like the majority of the people on the ship and I can take care of myself. Okay?" She looked like she wanted to argue her point further, but then she just nodded and wished me good luck. That was when Edward cut in,

"No love, I can't allow you to go; it's much too dangerous and I can't go in there and protect you because Carlisle has ordered us to stay on the ship. You are much too fragile to go by yourself, so you are staying with me." He said the last sentence with an air of finality and grabbed my wrist to pull me away. With my free hand I grabbed the nearest torch and held it in front of his face.

He screamed like a little girl and dropped my wrist in surprise. I pulled away from him and said,

"I am going after Jack and if you try to stop me, I will set you on fire. Are we clear?" Edward just nodded, clearly terrified and scurried over to where the rest of his family was sitting.

Now that I had gotten rid of him, I got into the longboat, lowered myself into the water and started paddling towards the Isla de Muerta.

_The Island of Death._

x.x.x.x.x.x

**Hope you liked this chapter. I was watching the movie while I was writing to try and get the timeline in the right order.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Alana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I got rid of the author's notes about my cancer cause they were annoying me. Just thought that you should know.**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really I have to say again, that I don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and Twilight'?**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Bella's POV***

"_I am going after Jack and if you try to stop me, I will set you on fire. Are we clear?" Edward just nodded, clearly terrified and scurried over to where the rest of his family was sitting._

_Now that I had gotten rid of him, I got into the longboat, lowered myself into the water and started paddling towards the Isla de Muerta._

_The Island of Death._

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Jack's POV***

I led Will into a passage where we could watch what Barbossa was doing without being spotted by anyone else.

Barbossa was standing at the top of a pile of treasure with a pretty blonde girl, who I assumed was Elizabeth. I turned to Will and thinking of a certain brunette, I said,

"Not all treasure's silver and gold, mate."

Barbossa was going on and on about how they had all proved there 'mettle' and how there punishment hadn't been fair, then right at the climactic point of his speech he opened the chest containing the cursed gold of Cortez and said,

"Every last piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this." He pointed to Elizabeth, and as he did, Will exclaimed,

"Jack!" Pushing pieces of gold out of the way as he said it; afraid somebody might see us, I pulled him down behind the wall and said,

"Not yet. We wait until the opportune moment." Will did not look happy about this and as I was walking away to get closer to the chamber, he confirmed the suspicions I had, that he had been listening to me and Gibbs' conversation in Tortuga, by saying,

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit for you?" My eyes widened and I did some very quick thinking; knowing that he wanted to just storm into the chamber and try to rescue the girl. I tuned back to where I was facing him and said,

"May I ask you something?" I got up close to him as I said, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor; I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." I studied him for a moment, before walking away set on making a 'plan'.

When I reached the entrance to the chamber, I saw Barbossa was now preparing to pay back the blood that was needed; I turned to go the way and saw Will carrying an oar.

Then everything went black.

***Bella's POV***

I was lost; there was no denying it. There was just way to many tunnels on this stupid island.

I turned right into a chamber and immediately knew I was close; there was treasure _everywhere. _It was in piles on the floor, hanging from the ceiling, and stuffed into nooks and crannies all throughout the cave.

On top of a particularly large pile of treasure was a chest; and not just any chest, the chest that stored the gold of Cortez. The chest was open and this sparked an idea in my head; I ran up to the chest, grabbed one gold piece, slipped it in my cleavage and ran off to find Jack.

When I found him, he was surrounded by pirates; and they were all pointing guns at him. I sighed and shouted,

"Hey, move out of the way! All of you!" They all turned to look at me and when they saw I was a girl, they smirked.

The one that was overweight that had the friend with a wooden eye, Pintel, I think is what Jack had called him, stepped forward and said,

"And what are you going to do if we don't" It was my turn to smirk at them and say,

"Nothing… yet" I pushed through them and walked up to Jack; He was gaping at me. I got right up close to him, opened my mouth so as to say something and slapped him across the face. When he recovered from the shock of me slapping him, he looked at me and said,

"I guess I deserved that one," I stared at him for a second, before saying,

"You must certainly did! I can take care of myself!" The crew was watching this whole exchange with their mouths hanging wide open. After a minute they recovered at pointed their guns at the both of us. This caused Jack to say something,

"Palulay. Palu-li-la-la-lulu. Parlili. Parsnip, parsley, partner…" It was obvious that he was trying to say "Parley" but before I could tell him that, the one with the wooden eye said,

"Parley?" Jack looked triumphant and said,

"That's the one! Parley!" Pintel looked furious and yelled,

"Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man thought up 'Parley'!" Jack leaned in close to Pintel and said,

"That would be the French."

***Will's POV* **(SURPRISE!)

I pulled myself onto the deck after Elizabeth; she was now talking to Gibb's. After he answered he turned to me and asked,

"Where be Jack and Bella?" I was confused; didn't Bella stay on the ship? When I asked that question Gibbs replied,

"Bella got angry and followed you two, to the island. Didn't you see her?" I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, when Elizabeth cut in,

"Who is Bella?" I stared at her for a second, before remembering that she hadn't met Bella yet.

"Bella is Jack's friend we picked her up in Tortuga."

"Is she a pirate?" I opened my mouth to answer, but then found that I didn't know. So I turned to Gibbs who just shrugged,

"I don't know. All I know is that she has known Jack longer than I have. She one of the few he really trusts. But then two years ago she disappeared; when you first met her, was the first time any of us had seen her since her disappearance." I nodded and turned back to Elizabeth and asked,

"Does that answer your question?" She just nodded and climbed down beneath the deck, motioning for me to join her.

***Bella's POV***

The group of pirates led us to where Barbossa was standing; he stared at Jack and me, and after realizing that he had no idea who I was, he asked,

"Who are you?" I looked over at Jack to make sure it was okay for me to tell him my name, and when he nodded I turned back to Barbossa and answered him.

"Isabella Swan." He studied me for moment, satisfied with my answer; then turned to Jack and in a very, very, confused voice, asked,

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Jack looked at me and winked before answering Barbossa,

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye!"

"Kill him." They raised their guns and as they did that Barbossa grabbed my arm and started to pull me with him. But before we could get very far Jack said,

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned back towards Jack and yelled,

"Hold your fire!" The whole crew looked very disappointed; it was obvious that they had wanted to kill Jack since the saw him earlier.

"You know whose blood we need." Jack grinned and said,

"I know whose blood you need."

x.x.x.x.x.x

**And there is the end of yet another chapter… only a few left until the end!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Alana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Bella's POV***

"_Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"_

"_Aye!"_

"_Kill him." They raised their guns and as they did that Barbossa grabbed my arm and started to pull me with him. But before we could get very far Jack said,_

"_The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned back towards Jack and yelled,_

"_Hold your fire!" The whole crew looked very disappointed; it was obvious that they had wanted to kill Jack since the saw him earlier._

"_You know whose blood we need." Jack grinned and said,_

"_I know whose blood you need."_

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Jack's POV***

Barbossa led Bella and I off the island and over to the _Black Pearl_; Barbossa had been holding on to Bella's wrist since he had ordered the crew to kill me, and I didn't like it at all! Bella was _mine_! Well, technically she wasn't mine, but I had known her for almost four years now! Barbossa had known she existed for 5 _minutes_! He had no right to hold her hand!

While I was lost in thought Barbossa had led us in to his private quarters and had sat Bella down next to him. When I snapped out of my thoughts and saw where Bella was sitting, I immediately pulled her out that seat and into the seat next to me.

Barbossa looked at me knowingly; dammit! He knew that I cared for her! Now he would probably use her against me; but at least I could use Will as a bargaining chip. I turned to Barbossa who was busy studying Bella and cleared my throat; he snapped out of it and looked at me. I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders before saying,

"Now, Barbossa, lets discuss the matter of _my _ship." I stole a glance at Bella before taking my arm off her shoulders and standing up. "I am going to steer the _Black Pearl, _towards that the nearest deserted island and I am going to leave you, and anyone who tries to stop me on that island." Barbossa looked at me for a moment before chuckling and saying,

"So you expect to leave be standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" He seemed to think that this was extremely funny because as he said the last part of the sentence he smiled and laughed.

"No, I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Bella must have thought this was funny because she let out a short burst of laughter before she could cover her mouth with her hand to contain the giggles.

Barbossa glanced at Bella for a moment with a strange expression on his face that I couldn't place, for it was only there for a second before he turned back to me and said,

"But that still leaves the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." I thought about that for a second before reaching down, grabbing an apple, and saying,

"Of the two of us―"At this Bella coughed, "three of us, I mean. Bella and I are the only ones who haven't committed mutiny. Therefore, our word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." I bit into the apple I had grabbed earlier, "Funny ol' world isn't it?"

Barbossa grunted and looked at me, but before he could say anything else Bo'sun walked into the room and said,

"Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." At this Bella choked on the apple she was eating and sat straight up in her chair. This cause both Barbossa and Bo'sun to look at her, she then cleared her throat, rose from her chair, and left the room.

***Bella's POV***

I had made it halfway up the stairs when Barbossa and Jack finally decided to join me on deck. When I reached the top of the stairs I turned around and saw Barbossa and Jack both making their way up to the helm, Barbossa had already reached the it when Jack started to head in our direction.

Jack looked frantic as a basically sprinted up the stairs towards Barbossa; when Jack reached him he got in front of his telescope and said,

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion?" Barbossa looked at Jack with narrowed eyes, before he grinned at him and replied,

"Now, you see Jack, that's exactly the kind of attitude that lost you the _Pearl_ in the first place. People are easier to search when their dead." At the latter statement Jack looked appalled; he wouldn't kill if he could avoid it. Barbossa then got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and suddenly, I knew what would happen before it happened, "Lock him in the brig!" Barbossa then turned to me and said, "Will you be stayin' or going with Jack?"

It wasn't as if the answer was hard; stay here and probably be raped, or go with the man I loved? Ohh, man, that's such a difficult choice to make.

"I'm going with Jack." Said man threw me a grateful look and winked at me. Barbossa growled at me and said,

"So be it."

o.o.o.o.o

Bo'sun threw us into the cell and closed the door. As soon as he walked up the stairs Jack and I began trying to find ways to get out.

After a while of searching we came to the conclusion that there was no way out and gave up. Jack sat down against the wall and after a couple minutes of pacing I sat down and leaned against his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, I exclaimed,

"Jack, we are never going to get out of here!" Jack smiled at before saying,

"Don't worry, luv, we'll find a way out." I looked at him, memorizing exactly what he looked like before leaning back against the wall and sighing,

_This was going to be a very stressful adventure…_

x.x.x.x.x.x

**Only four chapters left and an epilogue left! Wow it really ending pretty quickly! But don't worry I'm going to right a sequel for this based in the 'Dead Man's Chest'.**

**A Pirate's Life for Me…**

**-Alana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight'… **

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Bella's POV***

_Bo'sun threw us into the cell and closed the door. As soon as he walked up the stairs Jack and I began trying to find ways to get out._

_After a while of searching we came to the conclusion that there was no way out and gave up. Jack sat down against the wall and after a couple minutes of pacing I sat down and leaned against his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, I exclaimed,_

"_Jack, we are never going to get out of here!" Jack smiled at before saying,_

"_Don't worry, luv, we'll find a way out." I looked at him, memorizing exactly what he looked like before leaning back against the wall and sighing, _

_This was going to be a very stressful adventure…_

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Elizabeth's POV* **

I pulled myself up onto the deck and was greeted by the sight of Mr. Gibbs yelling,

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind, she'll carry every sail we've got!" I really had no idea what he was talking about so I followed up to the helm and asked,

"What's happening?" surprisingly it wasn't Gibbs who answered, but Anamaria,

"The _Black Pearl_. She's gaining on us." I was shocked; I had heard my father and Norrington say multiple times that this was the fastest ship in the Caribbean Sea, how could they be gaining on us? I voiced my thoughts to Anamaria and she responded, quite rudely, by saying,

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." I looked around the ship and an idea popped into to my head.

"We're shallower on the draft right?" Anamaria looked confused but answered,

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them among those shoals?" this time it was Gibbs who answered,

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Anamaria nodded and yelled,

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Gibbs finished for her,

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost."

***Bella's POV***

Jack and I peaked out of a hole in the ship and were confused about what we saw; the _Interceptor_ was losing cargo, and fast. That's when I noticed that the Black Pearl was preparing the cannons; I realized what was going on and exclaimed,

"They're preparing for battle!" Jack looked over at me and nodded.

Just then the whole shipped started to turn, and Jack and I were knocked over; I landed right on top of Jack. When we realized what position we were in we both blushed and scrambled to stand up.

We had just stood up when the cannons started to fire. Jack and I ran back over to the hole in the wall and observed the fight. About 30 seconds Jack's eyes widened and he pulled be down to the floor. Barely two seconds later was the hole opened up further by some sort of cannon ball.

Jack sat up and reached over the right; floating in the water was Mr. Gibbs' flask' why that was there I had no idea. While jack was attempting to drink out of it, I noticed that the cannonball had blown the cell door's lock right off and it would now be possible to just walk out of the cell. I tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed at the door, showing him what I had found. He looked at it, lowered the flask and walk over to the door. When he reached it he slowly pushed open the door and grinned.

He grabbed my hand and together we made our way up the stairs and onto the deck. We slowly made our way over to the edge of the ship where we wait for a rope to come our way. One man swung across to the _Interceptor_, missed and then swung back to the _Pearl_. Jack pushed him out the way, grabbed the rope, turned back to the man and said,

"Thanks very much." Before pulling me close to him and swinging over to the _Interceptor_. We were just about to let go of the rope, when Jack hit a man pushing him over board and causing us to go sailing back over to the _Pearl_. Once again we swung back to the _Interceptor_, only this time around we let go and landed soundly on the deck.

We turned around and saw Mr. Gibbs staring at us with an awestruck look on his face; he then exclaimed,

"Jack, Bella!" Jack detached Gibbs' flask from his belt, handed it back to him, and said,

"Bloody empty!" Then he ran off in the opposite direction. I smiled at Gibbs before following Jack. When I caught up with him he had grabbed hold of a pirates wrist and was saying,

"That's not very nice." Then a girl, who I assumed was Elizabeth, whacked him the head with a piece of wood; knocking him over board. I smiled at Elizabeth, before saying,

"We haven't met, I'm Isabella Swan." Elizabeth looked at me, then smiled and said,

"Elizabeth Swan. Isn't weird that we have the same last name?" I winked at her and said,

"I don't think it's weird at all." Before running of to fight some more pirates.

***Jack's POV***

After Bella left I grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and pulled her down to the ground, and asked,

"Where's the medallion?" She looked furious and raised her hand to slap me, simultaneously yelling,

"Wretch!" I grabbed her wrist, looked at the bandage she had on it and asked,

"Ahhh, where's dear William?" A frantic expression overtook her angry one and she murmured,

"Will." She stood up and ran over to the hatch that I assumed Will was stuck in and started to try and move it; smiling to myself I started to stand up, but was stopped in my tracks by a monkey. And not just any monkey, Barbossa's evil pet monkey; and he the medallion. I stood up exclaiming,

"Monkey!" As I did, and ran after it; I followed it up the fallen mast, and almost had it when it climbed onto Barbossa and gave him the medallion. Barbossa smiled at the monkeys and said,

"Why, thank you, Jack." I mockingly replied,

"You're welcome." Barbossa grinned at me and said,

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'." He then raised the medallion and said, "Gents, our hope is restored!" The crew raised their weapons and cheered. I looked around and smiled at Barbossa and was about to say something when Bo'sun grabbed me and pulled over to where the rest of the crew was standing. He threw me next to Bella who the only crew member that wasn't tied to the mast. When I Bo'sun wasn't looking she gave me a brief hug, and then kissed me on the cheek. She then pulled away and turned back to the scene in front of us, when I was sure that she wasn't looking I brought my hand up to my cheek and touch where she had kissed it.

I stood there in a daze for a moment before I was brought out of it by the Interceptor blowing up. This cause Elizabeth to run up and try to attack Barbossa, it didn't really work out; he turned around and grabbed her arms, smiling the whole time, and said,

"Welcome back miss, you took advantage of our hospitality the last time, it hold fair you return the favor." He then proceeded to throw her in to the crew where started to grope her. Just as they were about to take off her dress, Will pulled himself aboard, shouted,

"Barbossa!" picked up my gun and pointed it at said man, and said,

"She goes free!" Barbossa glared at Will and said,

"What's in your head boy?" Will moved closer to Barbossa and pointing the gun right at his heart said,

"She goes free." Barbossa's glare turned into a grin and he said,

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." He glanced over at me and I gave him the best advice I could, given the situation.

"Don't do anything stupid." He looked at Barbossa then back at me and then did exactly what I asked him not do. He ran to the side of the ship, jumped on the railing, and pointing the gun at Barbossa, he said,

"You can't;" he then turned the gun on himself, "but I can." This caused Elizabeth to panic and try and run towards him, the crew members held her back, laughing the entire time. I then muttered,

"Like that." Barbossa turned back towards Will, as he had been watching the commotion and asked,

"Who are you?" I then ran in front of Barbossa and exclaimed,

"No one; he's no one! Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed; lovely singing voice, though eunuch." Will just had to ruin my perfectly good lie and say,

"My name is Will Turner; my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." I just gave up and walked back over to where Bella was sitting; she looking at me with a smirk on her face; she then leaned over and said,

"Sorry, Jack, I guess you can't lie about everything." I glared at her and turned back to look at Will who was now threatening Barbossa,

"On my word, do as I say. Or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones to locker." Barbossa studied Will, before he gave in and said,

"Name your terms Mr. Turner," Will then stupidly yelled,

"Elizabeth goes free!" Barbossa rolled his eyes and exclaimed,

"Yes, we know that one; anything else?" Will looked at me and Bella, I was making gestures to myself and the crew, and Bella was pointing at herself and mouthing, 'free', over and over again. Will looked back at Barbossa and said,

"Isabella is to go free as well, and the crew, the crew is not to be harmed." Barbossa smirked at Will and said,

"Agreed,"

x.x.x.x.x.x

**That is the longest chapter I have ever written… only two chapters and then an epilogue left!**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**-Alana **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight'.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Jack's POV***

"_Name your terms Mr. Turner," Will then stupidly yelled,_

"_Elizabeth goes free!" Barbossa rolled his eyes and exclaimed,_

"_Yes, we know that one; anything else?" Will looked at me and Bella, I was making gestures to myself and the crew, and Bella was pointing at herself and mouthing, 'free', over and over again. Will looked back at Barbossa and said,_

"_Isabella is to go free as well, and the crew, the crew is not to be harmed." Barbossa smirked at Will and said,_

"_Agreed,"_

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Bella's POV***

Will either wanted us to die, or he was incredibly stupid. Personally, I think it's the latter; I mean come on! He didn't even tell Barbossa where to set us free! That bastard will probably just drop us into the ocean and tell us to swim home!

I sighed and leaned into Jack, we were waiting for the ship to arrive at the location that we were to be set free. It had been two hours since Will and Barbossa's 'agreement' had been made, and judging from how far out in the ocean we were, I don't think he is going to be dropping us off in Tortuga.

All of a sudden the boat lurched to the side and came to a stop. Jack hopped off the crate we were sitting on, effectively pushing me onto the floor, and ran to the other side of the ship. I made my way over to where he was standing and immediately saw why we had stopped. There, about 200 yards away from where the ship had stopped, was an island. I was guessing that this was where Barbossa was leaving us, because Bo'sun had grabbed Elizabeth and pushed her onto the plank and the rest if the crew was waving their swords in her face in attempt to make her jump off faster. Will, being the amazingly _stupid _man he was, tried to escape the grip of the group of men that were supposed to be taking him to the brig, and exclaimed,

"Barbossa, you lying, bastard; you swore she'd go free!" I just rolled my eyes, already knowing what Barbossa would say.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy; I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." By the end of the sentence, Barbossa was chuckling and I was sending Will a 'you-are-so-incredibly-stupid' look. The entire crew started to laugh; they then proceeded to gag Will, and take him to the brig.

Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth, who was glaring at him, and said,

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!"

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go." As Elizabeth was taking off the dress Jack turned towards the crew member that was holding back and said,

"I always liked you." The man just growled at him in response and Jack backed off. Elizabeth threw the dress at Barbossa and said,

"It goes with your black heart." Barbossa held it close to him and exclaimed,

"Ohhhh, it's still warm," Before throwing it to the crew. Elizabeth slowly made her way towards the end of the plank, the crew members cheering her on the whole time, and just when she made it to the end, Bo'sun yelled,

"Too long," and stepped on the plank, causing her to fall into the water. After about a minute of watching her swim to shore they pushed Jack and me towards the plank, apparently we were to jump in together. Jack then turned to Barbossa and said,

"I really thought we were past all this." Barbossa then smirked at him and said,

"Jack, Jack, did you not notice? That be the same island that we made you governor of on our last little trip." Jack stared at the island for a moment before murmuring,

"I did notice." Barbossa smiled at Jack and said,

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." He and Bo'sun then pulled out their swords, pointed them at our throats, before Barbossa said, "Now off you go!" Jack seemed to think for a moment before saying,

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." I grinned at Jack before yelling,

"Yeah, where's my pistol! I am a pirate to; and technically since I am also being marooned I deserve one to!" Barbossa just grinned at us and yelled,

"By the powers your right! Where be Jack and Bella's pistols? Bring them forward." He put his sword back in its sheath and grabbed our effects, Jack then said,

"Seeing as there is three of us, a gentlemen would give us another pistol for the girl." Barbossa sneered at Jack and said,

"It'll be one pistol for each pirate as per the code, and you can be the gentlemen, and shoot the lady; or starve to death yourself." He then threw our effects into the water. Sighing, me and Jack glanced at each other and nodding, before jumping into the water. The last thing I heard before I hit the water was Edward shrieking,

"BELLA! NO!" And then a splash; I looked back and sure enough there was Edward, in all of his sparkling, vampire glory, making his way towards us. The rest of his family was looking down at us from the ship (they were wearing coats with hoods so that they wouldn't sparkle).

Me and Jack swam to the reef in which our effects had landed on, which was difficult as our hands were tied together, grabbed them, and started heading towards shore.

The three of us reached the shore at the same time as Elizabeth, and when we did, Jack threw his belt and hat onto the ground and, looking back at the _Pearl_, said,

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship."

I then collapsed onto the beach. I must've been out of shape from my time spent in the 21st century, because Jack and Elizabeth looked fine, but I was exhausted and almost immediately passed out on the sand.

o.o.o.o.o

Several hours later I was woken up by the sound of singing, if you could call it that. Jack and Elizabeth were both very drunk and were dancing around a bonfire singing 'A Pirates Life for Me', at a very obnoxious volume. I watched with jealousy as they both collapsed onto the sand and Elizabeth put her on Jack's shoulder and said,

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Jack then proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulder and say,

"Oh yes, but the company is infinitely better than last time, and the scenery has definitely improved―" Elizabeth, who had been looking at Jack's hand in a mixture of disgust and irritation, interrupted Jack and said,

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had quite enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Jack grinned at her and said,

"I know exactly what you mean, luv." Elizabeth then raised her bottle of rum and exclaimed,

"To freedom!" Jack looked at the bottle and then her suspiciously, before saying,

"To the Black Pearl," Jack completed the toast, before drinking the rest of his rum and falling against the sand, unconscious. Almost immediately after Jack fell asleep, Elizabeth stood up and started to make her way towards me. I quickly closed my eyes so that it would look as though I was asleep, and slowed down my breathing. Elizabeth leaned down and shook my shoulder, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before asking in a tired voice,

"What is it?" When I looked around I realized that I didn't see Edward anywhere so that must mean he was either hiding in the shadows or hunting, it was probably the latter.

"I am going to take all of the food and rum out of the storage room and set it on fire to use the smoke as a signal to the Navy. Will you help me?" I looked at Jack and smirked, payback! Normally, I would say no because I love rum, but he flirted with another girl right in front of me, so what the heck!

"Sure, but shouldn't we just get it all out of storage tonight and set it on fire in the morning?" She nodded,

"That's what I was going to do." She helped me up and we started walking towards the secret room. Elizabeth glanced at me for a second before asking,

"What did you mean on the ship when you said that it wasn't weird that we had the same last name?" I looked at her and sighed,

"I'm your cousin, don't you remember me? I am your Uncle George's daughter, Isabella." She stopped walking and looked at me, her eyes widening.

"We thought you were dead! What happened?"

"Well, about at the time I disappeared, I met a woman named Tia Dalma, who sent me to a different country. That's where I met the Cullens." She nodded and started to walk again, before saying,

"Will you return with me to Port Royal?" I thought about it for a moment before replying,

"It depends on what happens when I see your father. He might not let me because I'm a pirate." Elizabeth seemed to consider it before saying,

"We don't have to tell him! We can cover your brand with make-up and tell him that I found you on the _Black Pearl_, and that Barbossa had kidnapped you." I smiled at her and said,

"I would have to ask Jack, but I would love to spend some time with my real family before going back to pirating." She nodded and opened the hatch and together we descended into the room. Her set on getting off the island, and rescuing Will; me set on revenge on Jack.

o.o.o.o.o

A little before dawn I was shaken awake by Elizabeth who had already started to set the supplies on fire. We worked in silence for the next hour before Jack finally woke up. The second he saw the supplies on fire, he jumped up and started to protest,

"NO! Not good! No! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" Elizabeth smirked at that and replied,

"Yes, the rum is gone." Jack got right up behind her and exclaimed,

"Why is the rum gone!" Elizabeth turned back to where she was facing him yelled,

"One, because it is a vile drink, that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high, the _entire _Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance, they won't see it?" Jack still looked mortified, and in response to her little rant, exclaimed,

"But why is the rum gone!" Elizabeth sat down on the sand before responding,

"Just wait Captain Sparrow; you give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you'll see white sails on that horizon." Jack got his gun out, cocked it, and pointed it at Elizabeth's head; this caused me to run from where I had been observing this whole exchange and whisper in his ear,

"Don't do it Jack, she's not worth it." He glanced at me and put his gun back in his belt. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

Jack and I were now walking down the beach while Jack was ranting about Elizabeth. I had seen Edward emerge from the trees and follow us, staying about twenty feet behind us.

After Jack had calmed down I pulled him down to sit on the sand beside me and said,

"Jack I have wanted to ask you something," I looked at him and he nodded, signaling me to continue. "Well, you see, Elizabeth is my cousin," Here he gaped at me and opened his mouth to say something before closing it and motioning me to keep talking. "And she I and were wondering if, when this whole thing with Barbossa was over, if I could stay in Port Royal with her? We are going to tell everyone that Barbossa had kidnapped me and she found me aboard the _Black Pearl_, and we are going to cover up my brand with make-up." I risked sneaking a glance at Jack, who looked as though he was deep in thought.

After a minute or two of silence, Jack spoke,

"If that's what you want, luv; you just have to promise that after a year you will meet me in Tortuga, okay?" I smiled and hugged him, nodding the whole time. He held me close to him, kissed me on the head and looking towards the horizon, sighed,

"They'll be no living with her after this."

There, about 100 yards from shore was the _Dauntless_, and a longboat was making its way towards the island.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**I take it back. This is my longest chapter****―**** 2,209 words.**

**Only two chapters and an epilogue left! YAY!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Alana**


	12. Chapter 12

**I signed up for 'Pottermore' last night (July 31****st****)! I am sooooooooooooo excited!**

**Only one chapters and an epilogue are left after this chapter!**__**Hope you all love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight'.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Bella's POV***

"_Jack I have wanted to ask you something," I looked at him and he nodded, signaling me to continue. "Well, you see, Elizabeth is my cousin," Here he gaped at me and opened his mouth to say something before closing it and motioning me to keep talking. "And she I and were wondering if, when this whole thing with Barbossa was over, if I could stay in Port Royal with her? We are going to tell everyone that Barbossa had kidnapped me and she found me aboard the Black Pearl, and we are going to cover up my brand with make-up." I risked sneaking a glance at Jack, who looked as though he was deep in thought. _

_After a minute or two of silence, Jack spoke,_

"_If that is what you want, luv; you just have to promise that after a year you will meet me in Tortuga, okay?" I smiled and hugged him, nodding the whole time. He held me close to him, kissed me on the head and looking towards the horizon, sighed,_

"_They'll be no living with her after this." _

_There, about 100 yards from shore was the Dauntless, and a longboat was making its way towards the island._

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Bella's POV***

"But we've got to save Will!"

We had just arrived at the _Dauntless_, and Elizabeth was trying to convince her father to sail to the Isla de Muerta and rescue Will. I gone unnoticed so far but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to last long. Edward had been noticed right away because of his sparkling skin, and they had sent him below deck, because he told Norrington that he had skin disease that got worse the longer he was out in the sun.

"No! You're safe now; we will return to Port Royal immediately, and not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death!" Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington were now both looking at Elizabeth with guilty expressions.

"The boys fate is regrettable; but then so is his decision to engage in piracy." Elizabeth looked outraged, and I am sure that I looked just about the same. Will, no matter how stupid, had kept his daughter from being killed; and now he wanted to leave him to die! These people were despicable!

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Jack apparently felt this was the best time to cut into their conversation, and stepping forward, said,

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion; the Pearl was listing near scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely that she'll be able to make good time. Think about it; the _Black Pearl_, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" The Commodore glared at Jack before saying,

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, and not only myself." He started to walk up the steps but Elizabeth followed him and looking desperate, said,

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this; for me, as a wedding gift." The Commodore turned back around with an incredulous look on his face, and the Governor asked,

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Not even looking at her father, Elizabeth replied,

"I am." Jack then exclaimed,

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" I slapped him on the back of the head and said,

"Jack! You interrupted their special moment!" I then looked at Elizabeth and winked. This brought the attention to me, as everyone realized they had no idea who I was. The Governor was the first to recover, for he asked,

"And who are you?" I smirked at him and replied,

"I am surprised you don't recognize me, Uncle W." His eyes widened and he asked,

"Isabella?" I smiled and replied,

"Yes, it's me."

"How?"

"I was kidnapped by Barbossa, and was held captive on the _Black Pearl_. When Elizabeth was captured, she found me and negotiated for me to be set free." The Governor turned to Elizabeth, and asked,

"Is this true?" She nodded and replied,

"Of course, father." He then looked back at me and smiled, before turning to Elizabeth and saying,

"Now, back to business." The Commodore took this as his cue to speak and said,

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm, and provide them with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'Silent as the Grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Jack grinned and replied,

"Inescapably," They then took Jack away, and when he was gone the Commodore turned to me.

"Miss Swan, you are to go with him and make sure he is telling the truth, as I assume after the many years spent upon the _Black Pearl_ you have learned the bearings of the island. You are then to accompany your cousin down to the Governors quarters and stay there until I come and get you; understand?" I nodded and ran after Jack.

o.o.o.o.o

About an hour later I was sitting in the Governor's bedroom telling Elizabeth about how I met Jack, when there was a knock at the door and someone asked,

"Are you both decent?" It was the Commodore. I got off the bed and opened the door.

"What is it you need Commodore?" He studied me for a moment, before saying,

"You are going to accompany Mr. Sparrow, to the Isla de Muerta to insure that he does exactly as commanded."

"I get to go!"

"Yes, I and I hope you won't make me regret the decision. I assume you know how to use a sword?" I just nodded and then Elizabeth exclaimed,

"Why don't I get to go?" Norrington looked at her and then looked away, before saying,

"Because, your father has ordered you to stay on the ship." Elizabeth looked outraged, and I knew why. It was basically the same thing that Jack had told me at the Isla de Muerta a couple of days ago; we women could take care of ourselves! I walked over to them and made so I was standing right in front of Norrington and said,

"I think she should come with we, she is great with a sword, and I could really use some more help." Norrington looked torn, but in the end he sighed and said,

"No. I am sorry, but you must stay on the ship." And with that he nodded at the both of us and walked out of the cabin. When I was sure he had left I turned back to Elizabeth and said,

"Let's start making your escape plan."

***Jack's POV***

I was currently sitting on a cargo crate, my hands in irons, thinking about Bella. It was really no use denying the fact that I loved her anymore, it was just so obvious! One, I think she is gorgeous. Two, I think she is kind, smart, funny, and she is just about the person in the world that I trust with all my heart. And three, I couldn't think of anyone else that I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

So now that I had accepted that I was in love with her, I was trying to decide what to do about it. I could just tell her I love her and hope she says it back. I could wait and observe her actions and decide if she loves me myself. Or, I could ask Mr. Gibbs what he thinks. I was going to go with a mixture of the second and the third; there was just the small problem that Gibbs was currently locked in the brig on the _Black Pearl_, oh well, I'll just have to wait.

I was still contemplating all of this, when Bella came over, sat next to me, asked,

"Do you have a plan for Isla de Muerta?" I looked at her for a minute, confused as to why she would ask me that, when I saw what she was wearing.

She had on a white blouse, with a belt that had two pistols, and a sword attached to it; her lucky breeches, and some sturdy boots. She was dressed for battle.

"No! You can't come! You could get hurt!" She glared at me for a moment before exclaiming,

"Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself! I am perfectly capable with a sword, and amazing with a gun!" I sighed before saying,

"I'm sorry; I know that, I just don't want you to get hurt." Her eyes softened and she gave me a small smile,

"I'll be fine Jack. I am a―" She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "_pirate,_ after all." She smirked at me, kissed me on the cheek and walked over to where Norrington was standing, watching this whole exchange.

***Norrington's POV* **(Surprise, Surprise!)

There was something off about that Isabella girl; she was just too…. happy to have been stuck on the _Black Pearl _for over four years, and the way she acts around Sparrow. It's obvious that she loves him and yet supposedly they only met when they found her on the _Pearl_. I would bet anything that she was a pirate.

But then again, she is just so nice and smart. And she only acts like a pirate when Sparrow is around, so maybe she is just trying to impress him. But he loves her too! I can tell by the way he looks at her; it's the same way I look at Elizabeth!

I'll have to keep a close eye on her.

***Bella's POV***

"So, when are we going to arrive at the Isla de Muerta?"

I was currently talking with the Commodore about the plan of action for when we got to the island, and to me, the more he explained it, the more it seemed like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Oh, we should be arriving there any minute." I smiled at him and said,

"Well, then if you will excuse me, I am going to go say good bye to Elizabeth, as this maybe the last time I see her." He looked at me suspiciously and nodded, before walking up to the helm.

I made my way back down the Governor's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I rolled my eyes at how cheerful she sounded, and replied,

"It's Bella, can I come in?" I heard shuffling, and then the door was thrown open. Elizabeth was standing in front of me in a dress, but I knew that underneath it she was wearing a blouse and some breeches. She ushered me in and closed the door. I turned around so I was facing her and said,

"Okay, you know the plan. I am going to tell Norrington that he needs to lock you in his office and when they come to get you, I need you to act totally opposed to the idea. Then after you're sure no one will see you, take off the dress and use that and the sheets I put in there to climb out of the ship and take the longboat, over to the _Black Pearl_, try to free our crew, and then convince them to come help us on the island. Understand?" She nodded and I sighed.

_This is one complicated plan._

o.o.o.o.o

An hour later, Norrington, Jack, and I were sitting in a longboat with some soldiers.

"I don't care for the situation." Norrington had been changing his mind every five minutes about whether or not he should actually let us go through with the plan and he was now on the negative side of his choice. "Any attempt to storm into the caves could turn to an ambush." Jack sat up and moved over next to Norrington.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons. What do have to lose?" Norrington glared at nothing and replied,

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Jack sighed and said,

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." I smirked and added,

"Yeah, how about you lock her in your office and then she will be perfectly safe." Norrington looked at Jack and I before nodding and telling one of the soldiers to lock her in the office.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**And there it is! Only one chapter left!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Alana**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter! **

**I hope you LOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEE it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or 'Twilight'.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of a Pirate'-

***Bella's POV***

"_I don't care for the situation." Norrington had been changing his mind every five minutes about whether or not he should actually let us go through with the plan and he was now on the negative side of his choice. "Any attempt to storm into the caves could turn to an ambush." Jack sat up and moved over next to Norrington._

"_Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons. What do have to lose?" Norrington glared at nothing and replied,_

"_Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Jack sighed and said,_

"_Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a risk to those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." I smirked and added,_

"_Yeah, how about you lock her in your office and then she will be perfectly safe." Norrington looked at Jack and me before nodding and telling one of the soldiers to lock her in the office._

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Jack's POV***

Bella and I were rowing down the stream in the main tunnel on the Isla de Muerta, I was smiling and she was leaning against my shoulder humming 'A Pirates Life for Me'.

When we reached the end of it we got out the boat and started to make our way to the main chamber. We got there and Will was already bent over the chest and Barbossa was holding a dagger to his neck. We pushed through the crowd saying,

"Beg your pardon. Beg your pardon." As we passed each crew member, and one by one, they all fell silent as they caught sight of us.

When we made it to the front of the crowd, Will saw us and exclaimed,

"Bella, Jack!" Barbossa had a shocked look on his face and he said,

"It's not possible."

"Not probable." Will struggled within his shackles and asked,

"Where's Elizabeth?" I smirked and responded,

"She's safe, just like I promised. She all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised." Will looked furious after I said that. "And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really." Next to me Bella coughed, and I added, "Except for Elizabeth and Bella who are in fact, women." Barbossa glared at me and yelled,

"Shut up! You're next!" Will was then forced back down over the chest, and the dagger replaced in its original position at his neck, when I said,

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Barbossa looked up at me and said,

"No, I really think I do." He turned back to Will and I said,

"Your funeral." At this Bella giggled, and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her with me as I walked up the hill that Barbossa was standing on,

"Well because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you."

***Bella's POV***

When Jack said that all the crew members started to whisper amongst themselves, they were most definitely worried. Jack squeezed my hand before letting go of it and stepping closer to Barbossa.

"Just here me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." Here the whole crew laughed and nodded. "Robert's your uncle. Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships; the makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain, Bella as me first mate." Here I grinned. "I'll sail under your colors. I'll give you 10% of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Barbossa studied Jack and me for a moment before asking,

"I suppose in exchange, you want me to not kill the whelp." Jack looked at me and I smirked, and responded for him,

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet." I looked at Jack and nodded, he continued for me.

"Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," Jack scooped up a handful of medallions, "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one." Jack dropped the medallions in one by one. Will then yelled,

"You've been planning this ever since you learned my name." Jack looked at Will and nodded.

"Yep." Barbossa the stepped forward and exclaimed,

"I want 50% of your plunder."

"15%"

"40%"

"25%. I'll buy you a hat, a really big one, Commodore." Barbossa looked at Jack and smiled, they shook hands, and Barbossa exclaimed,

"We have an accord." Jack then turned to the crew and yelled,

"All hands to the boats!" He then turned to Barbossa and said, "Apologies. You give the orders." Barbossa grinned at Jack before turning back to the crew and exclaiming,

"Gentlemen, take a walk." The crew smiled and started to file out of the cave. Jack turned to the newly appointed, Commodore Barbossa and asked,

"Not to the boats?"

o.o.o.o.o

Much later me, Jack and Barbossa were sifting through the treasure, after a couple moments of silence Barbossa said,

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured out. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." Jack winked at me and mouthed '_Opportune Moment', _before turning to Barbossa and exclaiming,

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Jack then grabbed the sword of the man in front of him, kicked him into the water, and then threw the sword to Will. I pulled out my own sword at the same time Jack pulled out his and then the battle began.

I defeated to men before I saw the predicament Will was in. He was fighting three men at once and was doing okay, but if someone didn't step in soon, he would be sushi. I ran over and started to battle the man that was coming onto Will from behind, and after a couple minutes of slashing and stabbing, I finally disarmed him and pushed him into the river.

I stood back for a moment, watching Barbossa and Jack fight. They were slowly making their way up a hill when Barbossa threw Jack to the ground, dropped his sword and said something to Jack. Jack then stood up and stabbed his sword into Barbossa. Of course, nothing happened because he was cursed, he just laughed and pulled the sword out of his stomach and stabbed Jack.

I froze. No, no, no. Jack could not die! I hadn't told him I loved him yet! I couldn't survive without him!

"JACK!" I started running towards him but stopped when he backed up into a patch of moon light, and revealed that he was also cursed. I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to die!

But just as soon as my relief came another pirate popped up before me and I sighed, starting to fight yet again.

o.o.o.o.o

After much, much more fighting Elizabeth finally showed up; but without a crew. I looked at her and mouthed, '_Where are they?',_ she replied,

"They said they had the code to consider." Just then a pirate threw a bomb that knocked Will to the ground and yelled,

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" Elizabeth grabbed a solid gold cane, ran up behind him, and yelled,

"Do you like pain!" She then whacked him on the head with the cane and said, "Try wearing a corset." She then helped Will up and looked over to where Jack was fighting Barbossa and asked, "What side is Jack on?" Will looked at them and responded,

"At the moment," I then finished for him.

"His!" And we went back to fighting.

All of a sudden I heard a scream, and turned to see three, skeletal pirates, shish-ka-bobbed on the golden cane. Elizabeth then grabbed a bomb, stuck it in the middle guys stomach, and together her and Will pushed them into a moon light free area. The guy tried to get his hands into his stomach, but when he couldn't looked at Elizabeth and exclaimed,

"That's not fair!" I looked away as I heard an explosion and continued to fight.

After I defeated the last pirate, I ran towards Jack, who slit his palm, and threw the medallion to Will. I was then stopped short by Barbossa taking his pistol out and pointing it at me. I looked at Jack who had faltered when he saw the gun pointed at me before he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Barbossa, and pulled the trigger.

_BOOM!_

Barbossa slowly turned to look at Jack and smirked.

"Ten years you carry that gun, and now you waste the shot."

"He didn't waste it!" We all turned to look at Will who at that moment dropped the two medallions into the chest. Barbossa then ripped open his shirt.

And there it was. Running down his white shirt, was a thick, stream, of red blood. He gaped at Jack and whispered,

"I feel… cold." He then fell backwards onto the treasure.

o.o.o.o.o

Seven days later Me, Elizabeth, the Governor, and Commodore Norrington, were all standing in the town center watching Jack be led to the gallows. The _Black Pearl's _crew had been defeated and with the exception of Pintel and Ragetti, they were safely locked away in Port Royal's prison waiting to be executed. Pintel and Ragetti had escaped and no one knew where they had gone.

The Cullens had not been able to attend because of their 'skin condition' but I had told them that as soon as I could I would take them to see Tia Dalma, who could send them back.

I sighed and looked back up at where Jack was standing, and listened to the charges against him.

"Jack Sparrow, you are here today, for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling…" Elizabeth looked over at us and said,

"This is wrong." I frowned and said,

"I agree," Then, whispering in Elizabeth's ear I said, "I was with him for half of these crimes." The Governor looked guilty as he said,

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." The charges continued.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy. Impersonation a cleric of the church of England." I laughed to myself, I remember that one, I impersonated a nun along with him. I saw Jack laughing to and then he looked at me and winked. "Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." By this time tears were running freely down my face and I couldn't stop them.

Will then appeared before us and said,

"Governor Swan. Commodore. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Elizabeth looked shocked but then Will just turned around and started making his way towards the gallows.

They put the noose around Jack's neck and I had to look away. I then heard Norrington say,

"Marines." And Elizabeth exclaim,

"I can't breathe!" Before she fell to the ground; the Governor started to fan Elizabeth, but right as the hangman pulled the lever, she sat up. I heard Will yell,

"MOVE!" and as I watched he threw a sword right at the spot that Jack's feet were about to pass. I then sprinted to the gallows grabbed a sword and sliced Jack's noose. Jack then grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

Will then flipped of the edge of the gallows and grabbed the noose's rope, he threw it to Jack and they then used it to trip the soldiers. They ended up knocking out about 13 soldiers, with me running behind them kicking anyone who tried to get up, before we were cornered.

The Commodore then walked up an exclaimed,

"I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you Mr. Turner; and certainly not from you Miss Swan." I stuck my tongue out at him. The Governor then said,

"On our return from Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing your lot in with him? He's a pirate! And you, Isabella; my own niece!" Will and I both exclaimed,

"And a good man!" I then shut up and let Will do the talking.

"If all I have achieved is that the hangman will earn two―" I coughed. "three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clean." I spoke up,

"As will mine." The Commodore glared at us and said,

"You forget your place." Will glanced at me and said,

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Elizabeth then stepped forward.

"As is mine." Her father then exclaimed,

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!" They all lowered their guns.

Norrington looked heart broken and asked,

"So this is where your heart truly lies?"

"It is." Jack then stepped forward and exclaimed,

"Well! I'm feeling rather good about all this! I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." He walked over to the Commodore.' I want you to know that I was cheering for you, mate." Then Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Then Will. "Will, nice hat." And he finally turned to me. "Bella… see you in a year." He then did something that I didn't see coming…. He kissed me.

I was in shock for a moment before I responded and started to move my lips against his. After a moment, we broke apart and he backed up to ledge.

"Friends, Bella." He winked at me. "This is the day you will always remember as the day you―" And then he fell. We all ran forward, and looked over the edge. He reached the water with a huge splash, and when his head came out from underneath the water, Gillette said,

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." One of the soldiers then yelled,

"Sail ho!" and sure enough, when we looked up, the _Black Pearl_ was heading this way. Jack looked up at it and started swimming that way.

Gillette then asked Norrington,

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Norrington looked shocked, but I guess that's what happens when your fiancé leaves you for a blacksmith. The Governor, seeing that Norrington wasn't going to answer, responded for him.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself is the right course?" Norrington just nodded, and then pulling himself together, yelled,

"Mr. Turner!" Elizabeth held Will back, but he stopped her and said,

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." He then turned to Norrington. The Commodore pulled out his sword and said,

"This is a beautiful sword; I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Will nodded and said,

"Thank You." Norrington re-sheathed it and walked away with his men. But before he could leave, Gillette yelled,

"Commodore!" Norrington turned around. "What about Sparrow?" Norrington looked at Gillette like he was stupid and said,

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one days head start." He then turned around and walked away.

The Governor motioned for me to come with him, but before we'd even made it down the steps, he turned around and asked,

"So this is the path you've chose? After all he is a blacksmith." Elizabeth then turned back to Will and took off his hat before saying,

"No, he's a pirate." Will then kissed her.

As the Governor and I were making our way back to the mansion, he turned to me and asked,

"Jack Sparrow?" I sighed and said,

"It's a long story."

x.x.x.x.x.x

**And that is the end of my story. I will be doing a sequel when I have time. There is going to be a short epilogue after this.**

**Review.**

**-Alana**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPILOGUE**

**This is the epilogue… is just to add some fluff.**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Previously on 'The Heart of A Pirate'-

***Bella's POV***

_As the Governor and I were making our way back to the mansion, he turned to me and asked,_

"_Jack Sparrow?" I sighed and said,_

"_It's a long story."_

x.x.x.x.x.x

***Bella's POV***

_12 months later…_

I walked into the _Faithful Bride_ and walked up to the bar tender.

"Have you seen Jack Sparrow?" I asked.

"That's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, love." I spun around and gasped, there in front of me was Jack Sparrow. I smiled and jumped into Jack's arms.

"Jack! I missed you so much!" He pulled away from me and smiling he said,

"That is most definitely not the proper way to greet me." He then proceeded to kiss me for the second time, and it was just as good as the first time.

Content, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had.

x.x.x.x.x.x

**Just a sweet ending. Hopefully I will be able to start the sequel soon but school is pretty busy right now, so don't expect it right away.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Alana**


End file.
